Luke T.
Luke is a contestant from Survivor: Australia II. Survivor: Australia II Luke began Survivor: Australia II on the teal Asaga tribe. A loveable character on his tribe, Luke was popular by others when making alliances, forming a quarter with Jericho, Michelle and Sarah. Asaga was an extremely strong tribe early in the game, winning the first two immunity challenges. On Day 9 however, both tribes had to attend a Double Tribal Council. Luke saw that Jacqui and Henry were bonding quickly as a power couple, and wanted to break them up at the vote. At tribal council, Luke unanimously voted with the tribe for Jacqui but in a twist, she would only be switched to Samatau. She could also bring two people with her, choosing Henry and Michelle. On the switched Asaga tribe, Luke was joined by Anneliese and A.K. from Samatau. After losing an ally in Michelle because of Jacqui, Luke invited Anneliese and A.K. into his alliance with Sarah and Jericho. The new Asaga was just as strong as its original incarnation, winning the next two immunity challenges but losing on Day 16. Although the original Asaga tribe wanted to get rid of Anneliese, Luke realised that Kent was more aligned with Jacqui and Henry than his alliance. At tribal council, Luke and his alliance blindsided Kent. On Day 17, the tribes merged. Luke spoke to his alliance with Sarah and Jericho, assuring them that they were where his true loyalties lied despite working with Samatau members. At the first merged vote, Luke voted with Sarah and Jericho for A.K, but he played a Hidden Immunity Idol to save himself. This was useless however, because the rest of the tribe split the votes between Sarah and Jericho where Sarah was made the first member of the jury. With one less ally, Luke decided to change tactics and relied more heavily on Michelle, Odette and their newly formed alliances. Acting against the strength of the Samatau alliance, Luke, Jericho, Michelle, Odette, Tara, Locky and Anneliese blindsided Jarrad. Wanting to prove his ability as a strategist, Luke crafted a plan to eliminate Tessa and ensure nobody from that alliance would play an idol on her. He told Tara and Locky that A.K. was the target, Anneliese was confused by the talk of the vote and voted for Michelle but Luke and the original Asaga members got rid of Tessa. Knowing that A.K. played an idol when the merge began, the seven who blindsided Jarrad earlier unanimously got rid of A.K. at the next vote. Anneliese approached Luke and Jericho the following morning, saying that she wanted to split up the partnership of Locky and Tara and needed their help. Despite the trio voting for Locky, the rest of the tribe was threatened by Luke's strategising and he was blindsided, making him the fifth member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Luke voted for his ally Jericho to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Australia II Castaways